hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Avdis's Atlantic Seasons (Summary)
Statistics Name lists Those are the six lists of names used by the NHC to name systems forming in the Atlantic basin, as of 2033. Seasons 2020 Main Page: 2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/02/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2020 till:22/05/2020 color:TS text:Arthur (SS) from:02/06/2020 till:06/06/2020 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:13/06/2020 till:14/06/2020 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:26/06/2020 till:05/07/2020 color:C2 text:Cristobal (C2) from:10/07/2020 till:15/07/2020 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) from:22/07/2020 till:03/08/2020 color:C4 text:Edouard (C4) from:30/07/2020 till:11/08/2020 color:C4 text:Fay (C4) from:06/08/2020 till:07/08/2020 color:TS text:Gonzalo (TS) from:15/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 color:C5 text:Hanna (C5) from:16/08/2020 till:25/08/2020 color:C2 text:Isaias (C2) from:20/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 color:C4 text:Josephine (C4) from:23/08/2020 till:08/09/2020 color:C5 text:Kyle (C5) barset:break from:02/09/2020 till:04/09/2020 color:TD text:Thirteen (TD) from:03/09/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:C2 text:Laura (C2) from:07/09/2020 till:10/09/2020 color:TS text:Marco (TS) from:10/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:C1 text:Nana (C1) from:11/09/2020 till:22/09/2020 color:C1 text:Omar (C1) from:19/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:C3 text:Paulette (C3) from:22/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:TS text:Rene (TS) from:26/09/2020 till:09/10/2020 color:C5 text:Sally (C5) from:07/10/2020 till:14/10/2020 color:TS text:Teddy (TS) from:19/10/2020 till:23/10/2020 color:C5 text:Vicky (C5) from:23/10/2020 till:30/10/2020 color:C2 text:Wilfred (C2) from:28/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) barset:break from:31/10/2020 till:06/11/2020 color:C4 text:Beta (C4) from:02/11/2020 till:09/11/2020 color:TS text:Gamma (SS) from:08/11/2020 till:11/11/2020 color:TS text:Delta (TS) from:12/11/2020 till:23/11/2020 color:C4 text:Epsilon (C4) from:25/11/2020 till:27/11/2020 color:TD text:Twenty-nine (TD) from:27/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 color:C2 text:Zeta (C2) from:08/12/2020 till:14/12/2020 color:TS text:Eta (TS) from:29/12/2020 till:12/01/2021 color:C1 text:Theta (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January 2021 Retired *'Fay '(will be replaced by '''Fabia' in the 2026 season)'' *'Hanna '(will be replaced by '''Heather' in the 2026 season)'' *'Kyle '(will be replaced by '''Kyllian' in the 2026 season)'' *'Paulette '(will be replaced by '''Paige' in the 2026 season)'' *'Sally '(will be replaced by '''Sophie' in the 2026 season)'' *'Vicky '(will be replaced by '''Viola' in the 2026 season)'' *'Wilfrid '(will be replaced by '''Wallace' in the 2026 season)'' 2021 Main Page: 2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2021 till:01/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/07/2021 till:22/07/2021 color:C4 text:Ana (C4) from:18/07/2021 till:21/07/2021 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:07/08/2021 till:10/08/2021 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:13/08/2021 till:14/08/2021 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:15/08/2021 till:17/08/2021 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:26/08/2021 till:30/08/2021 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:31/08/2021 till:27/09/2021 color:C2 text:Elsa (C2) barset:break from:05/09/2021 till:15/09/2021 color:C1 text:Fred (C1) from:14/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:TS text:Grace (TS) from:20/09/2021 till:24/09/2021 color:TD text:Ten (TD) from:02/10/2021 till:11/10/2021 color:C3 text:Henri (C3) from:17/10/2021 till:28/10/2021 color:C2 text:Ida (C2) from:29/11/2021 till:03/12/2021 color:TS text:Julian (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:01/01/2022 text:December Retired *'Ana '(will be replaced by '''Adele' in the 2027 season)'' 2022 Main Page: 2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2022 till:30/11/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/08/2022 till:11/08/2022 color:C1 text:Alex (C1) from:10/08/2022 till:13/08/2022 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:16/08/2022 till:23/08/2022 color:C1 text:Colin (C1) from:28/08/2022 till:14/09/2022 color:C4 text:Danielle (C4) from:07/09/2022 till:10/09/2022 color:TS text:Earl (TS) from:13/09/2022 till:18/09/2022 color:C1 text:Fiona (C1) from:27/09/2022 till:09/10/2022 color:C2 text:Gaston (C2) from:30/10/2022 till:02/11/2022 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:30/11/2022 text:November Retired *'Danielle '(will be replaced by '''Delphine' in the 2028 season)'' 2023 Main Page: 2023 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2023 till:30/11/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/07/2023 till:15/07/2023 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:28/07/2023 till:31/07/2023 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:13/08/2023 till:18/08/2023 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:16/08/2023 till:25/08/2023 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:23/08/2023 till:25/08/2023 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:30/08/2023 till:05/09/2023 color:C2 text:Emily (C2) barset:break from:15/09/2023 till:25/09/2023 color:C3 text:Franklin (C3) from:29/09/2023 till:02/10/2023 color:TS text:Gert (TS) from:13/10/2023 till:17/10/2023 color:TS text:Harold (TS) from:31/10/2023 till:07/11/2023 color:C1 text:Idalia (C1) from:27/11/2023 till:28/11/2023 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:30/11/2023 text:November Retired * No names were retired this season 2024 Main Page: 2024 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2024 till:31/12/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2024 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/04/2024 till:03/05/2024 color:TS text:Alberto (SS) from:15/05/2024 till:25/05/2024 color:TS text:Beryl (SS) from:10/06/2024 till:13/06/2024 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:04/07/2024 till:08/07/2024 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:19/07/2024 till:29/07/2024 color:C2 text:Chris (C2) from:05/08/2024 till:09/08/2024 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:09/08/2024 till:15/08/2024 color:C1 text:Ernesto (C1) from:25/08/2024 till:10/09/2024 color:C4 text:Francine (C4) from:31/08/2024 till:08/09/2024 color:C2 text:Gordon (C2) from:07/09/2024 till:20/09/2024 color:C4 text:Helene (C4) barset:break from:08/09/2024 till:10/09/2024 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:15/09/2024 till:19/09/2024 color:TS text:Isaac (TS) from:24/09/2024 till:28/09/2024 color:C1 text:Joyce (C1) from:03/10/2024 till:09/10/2024 color:TS text:Kirk (TS) from:08/10/2024 till:21/10/2024 color:C4 text:Leslie (C4) from:17/10/2024 till:23/10/2024 color:C1 text:Mattias (C1) from:29/10/2024 till:31/10/2024 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) from:05/11/2024 till:07/11/2024 color:TD text:Eighteen (TD) from:10/11/2024 till:17/11/2024 color:C5 text:Oscar (C5) from:02/12/2024 till:04/12/2024 color:TS text:Patty (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2024 till:01/05/2024 text:April from:01/05/2024 till:01/06/2024 text:May from:01/06/2024 till:01/07/2024 text:June from:01/07/2024 till:01/08/2024 text:July from:01/08/2024 till:01/09/2024 text:August from:01/09/2024 till:01/10/2024 text:September from:01/10/2024 till:01/11/2024 text:October from:01/11/2024 till:01/12/2024 text:November from:01/12/2024 till:31/12/2024 text:December Retired *'Beryl '(will be replaced by '''Bailey' in the 2030 season)'' *'Francine '(will be replaced by '''Fleur' in the 2030 season)'' *'Leslie '(will be replaced by '''Loredana' in the 2030 season)'' *'Oscar '(will be replaced by '''Oswald' in the 2030 season)'' 2025 Main Page: 2025 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2025 till:31/12/2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/04/2025 till:20/04/2025 color:C3 text:Andrea (C3) from:04/05/2025 till:07/05/2025 color:TS text:Barry (SS) from:25/05/2025 till:28/05/2025 color:TS text:Chantal (SS) from:06/06/2025 till:14/06/2025 color:C1 text:Dylan (C1) from:11/06/2025 till:13/06/2025 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:03/07/2025 till:25/07/2025 color:C5 text:Erin (C5) from:20/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 color:C2 text:Fernand (C2) from:30/07/2025 till:07/08/2025 color:C2 text:Gabrielle (C2) barset:break from:04/08/2025 till:10/08/2025 color:TS text:Humberto (TS) from:07/08/2025 till:13/08/2025 color:TS text:Inga (TS) from:16/08/2025 till:24/08/2025 color:C1 text:Jerry (C1) from:26/08/2025 till:16/09/2025 color:C5 text:Karen (C5) from:01/09/2025 till:07/09/2025 color:TS text:Lorenzo (TS) from:03/09/2025 till:14/09/2025 color:C4 text:Melissa (C4) from:13/09/2025 till:27/09/2025 color:C5 text:Nestor (C5) barset:break from:21/09/2025 till:03/10/2025 color:C3 text:Olga (C3) from:10/10/2025 till:12/10/2025 color:TD text:Seventeen (TD) from:16/10/2025 till:25/10/2025 color:C4 text:Pablo (C4) from:28/10/2025 till:30/10/2025 color:TS text:Rebekah (TS) from:09/11/2025 till:21/11/2025 color:C5 text:Sebastien (C5) from:24/11/2025 till:30/11/2025 color:C2 text:Tanya (C2) from:22/12/2025 till:25/12/2025 color:TS text:Van (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2025 till:01/05/2025 text:April from:01/05/2025 till:01/06/2025 text:May from:01/06/2025 till:01/07/2025 text:June from:01/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 text:July from:01/08/2025 till:01/09/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:01/12/2025 text:November from:01/12/2025 till:31/12/2025 text:December Retired *'Karen '(will be replaced by '''Kasey' in the 2031 season)'' *'Melissa '(will be replaced by '''Marina' in the 2031 season)'' *'Nestor '(will be replaced by '''Nils' in the 2031 season)'' *'Olga '(will be replaced by '''Orla' in the 2031 season)'' *'Sebastien '(will be replaced by '''Samuel' in the 2031 season)'' 2026 Main Page: 2026 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2026 till:31/12/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/06/2026 till:15/06/2026 color:TD text:One (TD) from:03/08/2026 till:16/08/2026 color:C4 text:Arthur (C4) from:08/08/2026 till:11/08/2026 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:15/08/2026 till:18/08/2026 color:TS text:Cristobal (TS) from:21/08/2026 till:04/09/2026 color:C4 text:Dolly (C4) from:28/08/2026 till:07/09/2026 color:C1 text:Edouard (C1) from:02/09/2026 till:06/09/2026 color:TS text:Fabia (TS) barset:break from:11/09/2026 till:14/09/2026 color:TS text:Gonzalo (TS) from:13/09/2026 till:28/09/2026 color:C4 text:Heather (C4) from:24/09/2026 till:05/10/2026 color:C4 text:Isaias (C4) from:24/09/2026 till:28/09/2026 color:TS text:Josephine (TS) from:27/09/2026 till:29/09/2026 color:TS text:Kyllian (SS) from:06/10/2026 till:22/10/2026 color:C4 text:Laura (C4) from:10/10/2026 till:18/10/2026 color:C1 text:Marco (C1) barset:break from:12/10/2026 till:14/10/2026 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:15/10/2026 till:23/10/2026 color:C2 text:Nana (C2) from:21/10/2026 till:27/10/2026 color:TS text:Omar (TS) from:25/10/2026 till:28/10/2026 color:TS text:Paige (TS) from:09/11/2026 till:11/11/2026 color:TS text:Rene (SS) from:15/11/2026 till:25/11/2026 color:C4 text:Sophie (C4) from:04/12/2026 till:07/12/2026 color:TS text:Teddy (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:31/12/2026 text:December Retired *'Arthur '(will be replaced by '''Aaron' in the 2032 season)'' *'Isaias '(will be replaced by '''Idris' in the 2032 season)'' *'Laura '(will be replaced by '''Lena' in the 2032 season)'' *'Sophie '(will be replaced by '''Sadie' in the 2032 season)'' 2027 Main Page: 2027 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2027 till:31/10/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2027 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/07/2027 till:25/07/2027 color:TD text:One (TD) from:18/08/2027 till:22/08/2027 color:TS text:Adele (TS) from:09/09/2027 till:21/09/2027 color:C2 text:Bill (C2) from:15/09/2027 till:16/09/2027 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:23/09/2027 till:29/09/2027 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:13/10/2027 till:18/10/2027 color:C1 text:Danny (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 text:July from:01/08/2027 till:01/09/2027 text:August from:01/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 text:September from:01/10/2027 till:31/10/2027 text:October Retired * No names were retired this season 2028 Main Page: 2028 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2028 till:30/11/2028 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2028 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/06/2028 till:16/06/2028 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:25/06/2028 till:27/06/2028 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:04/08/2028 till:16/08/2028 color:C2 text:Bonnie (C2) from:14/08/2028 till:15/08/2028 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:25/08/2028 till:29/08/2028 color:TS text:Colin (TS) from:31/08/2028 till:12/09/2028 color:C5 text:Delphine (C5) from:06/09/2028 till:10/09/2028 color:C1 text:Earl (C1) barset:break from:16/09/2028 till:18/09/2028 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) from:29/09/2028 till:02/10/2028 color:TS text:Gaston (TS) from:13/10/2028 till:23/10/2028 color:C2 text:Hermine (C2) from:18/10/2028 till:26/10/2028 color:C1 text:Ian (C1) from:25/10/2028 till:27/10/2028 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:04/11/2028 till:05/11/2028 color:TD text:Thirteen (TD) from:15/11/2028 till:17/11/2028 color:TS text:Karl (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2028 till:01/07/2028 text:June from:01/07/2028 till:01/08/2028 text:July from:01/08/2028 till:01/09/2028 text:August from:01/09/2028 till:01/10/2028 text:September from:01/10/2028 till:01/11/2028 text:October from:01/11/2028 till:30/11/2028 text:November Retired *'Delphine '(will be replaced by '''Dorothy' in the 2034 season)'' 2029 Main Page: 2029 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2029 till:30/11/2029 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2029 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2029 till:09/06/2029 color:TD text:One (TD) from:02/07/2029 till:05/07/2029 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:25/07/2029 till:28/07/2029 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:13/08/2029 till:24/08/2029 color:C3 text:Cindy (C3) from:25/08/2029 till:28/08/2029 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:04/09/2029 till:05/09/2029 color:TS text:Emily (SS) from:10/09/2029 till:28/09/2029 color:C4 text:Franklin (C4) from:15/09/2029 till:22/09/2029 color:C1 text:Gert (C1) barset:break from:26/09/2029 till:27/09/2029 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:30/09/2029 till:03/10/2029 color:TS text:Harold (TS) from:08/10/2029 till:10/10/2029 color:TS text:Idalia (TS) from:10/10/2029 till:22/10/2029 color:C1 text:Jose (C1) from:17/10/2029 till:25/10/2029 color:C1 text:Katia (C1) from:23/10/2029 till:26/10/2029 color:TS text:Lee (TS) from:05/11/2029 till:12/11/2029 color:C2 text:Margot (C2) from:23/11/2029 till:25/11/2029 color:TS text:Nigel (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2029 till:01/07/2029 text:June from:01/07/2029 till:01/08/2029 text:July from:01/08/2029 till:01/09/2029 text:August from:01/09/2029 till:01/10/2029 text:September from:01/10/2029 till:01/11/2029 text:October from:01/11/2029 till:30/11/2029 text:November Retired *'Cindy '(will be replaced by '''Corinne' in the 2035 season)'' *'Franklin '(will be replaced by '''Finn' in the 2035 season)'' 2030 Main Page: 2030 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2030 till:31/10/2030 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2030 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/05/2030 till:12/05/2030 color:TS text:Alberto (SS) from:09/07/2030 till:14/07/2030 color:TS text:Bailey (TS) from:20/07/2030 till:22/07/2030 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:02/08/2030 till:03/08/2030 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:09/08/2030 till:11/08/2030 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:24/08/2030 till:27/08/2030 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:29/08/2030 till:02/09/2030 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) barset:break from:05/09/2030 till:06/09/2030 color:TS text:Fleur (TS) from:10/09/2030 till:15/09/2030 color:C1 text:Gordon (C1) from:16/09/2030 till:23/09/2030 color:C4 text:Helene (C4) from:19/09/2030 till:24/09/2030 color:C2 text:Isaac (C2) from:28/09/2030 till:30/09/2030 color:TS text:Joyce (TS) from:05/10/2030 till:07/10/2030 color:TD text:Thirteen (TD) from:11/10/2030 till:21/10/2030 color:C3 text:Kirk (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2030 till:01/06/2030 text:May from:01/06/2030 till:01/07/2030 text:June from:01/07/2030 till:01/08/2030 text:July from:01/08/2030 till:01/09/2030 text:August from:01/09/2030 till:01/10/2030 text:September from:01/10/2030 till:31/10/2030 text:October Retired *'Ernesto '(will be replaced by '''Esteban' in the 2036 season)'' *'Helene '(will be replaced by '''Hope' in the 2036 season)'' *'Kirk '(will be replaced by '''Kurt' in the 2036 season)'' 2031 Main Page: 2031 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2031 till:30/11/2031 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2031 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/06/2031 till:12/06/2031 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:02/07/2031 till:07/07/2031 color:C2 text:Barry (C2) from:21/07/2031 till:22/07/2031 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:29/07/2031 till:31/07/2031 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:06/08/2031 till:09/08/2031 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) from:20/08/2031 till:24/08/2031 color:TS text:Dylan (TS) from:30/08/2031 till:01/09/2031 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:07/09/2031 till:23/09/2031 color:C5 text:Erin (C5) barset:break from:13/09/2031 till:20/09/2031 color:C1 text:Fernand (C1) from:18/09/2031 till:02/10/2031 color:C4 text:Gabrielle (C4) from:24/09/2031 till:27/09/2031 color:TS text:Humberto (TS) from:20/09/2031 till:07/10/2031 color:C4 text:Octave (C4) from:30/09/2031 till:11/10/2031 color:C3 text:Inga (C3) from:05/10/2031 till:06/10/2031 color:TD text:Fourteen (TD) from:22/10/2031 till:25/10/2031 color:TS text:Jerry (TS) from:09/11/2031 till:12/11/2031 color:TS text:Kasey (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2031 till:01/07/2031 text:June from:01/07/2031 till:01/08/2031 text:July from:01/08/2031 till:01/09/2031 text:August from:01/09/2031 till:01/10/2031 text:September from:01/10/2031 till:01/11/2031 text:October from:01/11/2031 till:30/11/2031 text:November Retired *'Erin '(will be replaced by '''Eva' in the 2037 season)'' *'Gabrielle '(will be replaced by '''Gisela' in the 2037 season)'' Additionally, the Pacific name Octave was retired in its basin, and will be replaced by Orlando in the 2037 season. 2032 Main Page: 2032 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2032 till:31/12/2032 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2032 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2032 till:31/05/2032 color:TS text:Aaron (SS) from:04/07/2032 till:10/07/2032 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:23/07/2032 till:26/07/2032 color:TS text:Cristobal (SS) from:06/08/2032 till:08/08/2032 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:20/08/2032 till:04/09/2032 color:C4 text:Dolly (C4) from:08/09/2032 till:10/09/2032 color:TS text:Edouard (SS) from:13/09/2032 till:17/09/2032 color:TS text:Fabia (TS) from:20/09/2032 till:05/10/2032 color:C5 text:Gonzalo (C5) barset:break from:25/09/2032 till:10/10/2032 color:C2 text:Heather (C2) from:01/10/2032 till:03/10/2032 color:TS text:Idris (TS) from:05/10/2032 till:10/10/2032 color:C1 text:Josephine (C1) from:14/10/2032 till:21/10/2032 color:C1 text:Kyllian (C1) from:20/10/2032 till:22/10/2032 color:TD text:Thirteen (TD) from:30/10/2032 till:11/11/2032 color:C5 text:Lena (C5) from:28/11/2032 till:01/12/2032 color:TS text:Marco (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2032 till:01/06/2032 text:May from:01/06/2032 till:01/07/2032 text:June from:01/07/2032 till:01/08/2032 text:July from:01/08/2032 till:01/09/2032 text:August from:01/09/2032 till:01/10/2032 text:September from:01/10/2032 till:01/11/2032 text:October from:01/11/2032 till:01/12/2032 text:November from:01/12/2032 till:31/12/2032 text:December Retired *'Dolly(will be replaced by '''Dana in the 2038 season)'' *'Gonzalo '(will be replaced by '''Gregory' in the 2038 season)'' *'Lena '(will be replaced by '''Lucie' in the 2038 season)'' 2033 Main Page: 2033 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2033 till:30/11/2033 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2033 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/07/2033 till:06/07/2033 color:TD text:One (TD) from:07/08/2033 till:08/08/2033 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:08/08/2033 till:17/08/2033 color:C3 text:Adele (C3) from:26/08/2033 till:29/08/2033 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:05/09/2033 till:09/09/2033 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:09/09/2033 till:13/09/2033 color:C2 text:Danny (C2) barset:break from:11/09/2033 till:28/09/2033 color:C3 text:Elsa (C3) from:18/09/2033 till:20/09/2033 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:02/10/2033 till:05/10/2033 color:TS text:Fred (SS) from:24/10/2033 till:27/10/2033 color:TS text:Grace (TS) from:08/11/2033 till:14/11/2033 color:C1 text:Henri (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2033 till:01/08/2033 text:July from:01/08/2033 till:01/09/2033 text:August from:01/09/2033 till:01/10/2033 text:September from:01/10/2033 till:01/11/2033 text:October from:01/11/2033 till:30/11/2033 text:November Retired * No names were retired this season 2034 Main Page: 2034 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2034 till:31/10/2034 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2034 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/2034 till:19/06/2034 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:23/07/2034 till:28/07/2034 color:C1 text:Bonnie (C1) from:05/08/2034 till:06/08/2034 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:14/08/2034 till:23/08/2034 color:C2 text:Colin (C2) from:29/08/2034 till:02/09/2034 color:TS text:Dorothy (TS) from:09/09/2034 till:11/09/2034 color:TS text:Earl (TS) barset:break from:10/09/2034 till:11/09/2034 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:12/09/2034 till:17/09/2034 color:C2 text:Fiona (C2) from:26/09/2034 till:02/10/2034 color:C1 text:Gaston (C1) from:28/09/2034 till:30/09/2034 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) from:07/10/2034 till:09/10/2034 color:TS text:Ian (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2034 till:01/08/2034 text:July from:01/08/2034 till:01/09/2034 text:August from:01/09/2034 till:01/10/2034 text:September from:01/10/2034 till:31/10/2034 text:October Retired * No names were retired this season 2035 Main Page: 2035 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2035 till:31/10/2035 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2035 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/2035 till:28/05/2035 color:TS text:Arlene (SS) from:31/07/2035 till:02/08/2035 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:05/08/2035 till:08/08/2035 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:20/08/2035 till:24/08/2035 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:31/08/2035 till:02/09/2035 color:C1 text:Corinne (C1) barset:break from:09/09/2035 till:11/09/2035 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:25/09/2035 till:28/09/2035 color:TS text:Emily (TS) from:25/09/2035 till:02/10/2035 color:C4 text:Finn (C4) from:08/10/2035 till:10/10/2035 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:26/10/2035 till:30/10/2035 color:C1 text:Gert (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2035 till:01/06/2035 text:May from:01/06/2035 till:01/07/2035 text:June from:01/07/2035 till:01/08/2035 text:July from:01/08/2035 till:01/09/2035 text:August from:01/09/2035 till:01/10/2035 text:September from:01/10/2035 till:31/10/2035 text:October Retired * No names were retired this season 2036 Main Page: 2036 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis) ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2036 till:30/11/2036 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2036 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/06/2036 till:15/06/2036 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:10/07/2036 till:13/07/2036 color:TS text:Bailey (TS) from:10/07/2036 till:11/07/2036 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:08/08/2036 till:10/08/2036 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:14/08/2036 till:19/08/2036 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:16/08/2036 till:21/08/2036 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:30/08/2036 till:02/09/2036 color:TS text:Esteban (TS) from:02/09/2036 till:07/09/2036 color:TS text:Fleur (TS) from:03/09/2036 till:05/09/2036 color:TD text:Nine (TD) barset:break from:09/09/2036 till:13/09/2036 color:C1 text:Gordon (C1) from:11/09/2036 till:13/09/2036 color:TS text:Hope (TS) from:18/09/2036 till:02/10/2036 color:C4 text:Isaac (C4) from:21/09/2036 till:27/09/2036 color:C1 text:Joyce (C1) from:29/09/2036 till:01/10/2036 color:TS text:Kurt (TS) from:06/10/2036 till:12/10/2036 color:C4 text:Loredana (C4) from:19/10/2036 till:02/11/2036 color:C5 text:Nadine (C5) from:19/10/2036 till:22/10/2036 color:TS text:Milton (TS) from:11/11/2036 till:23/11/2036 color:C1 text:Oswald (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2036 till:01/07/2036 text:June from:01/07/2036 till:01/08/2036 text:July from:01/08/2036 till:01/09/2036 text:August from:01/09/2036 till:01/10/2036 text:September from:01/10/2036 till:01/11/2036 text:October from:01/11/2036 till:30/11/2036 text:November Retired *'Isaac(will be replaced by '''Icare in the 2042 season)'' *'Nadine '(will be replaced by '''Naomi' in the 2042 season)'' Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Summary Category:Summaries